Talk:Lightning Straight
I dunno ._. It appears like it's getting somewhat popular to give videogame names to "unnamed moves" as of late. I mean, does every single kick or punch have to be it's own technique? I'm not against this one, but still.--Elveonora (talk) 23:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) But if you have seen the move in the game, you'll notice that there are similarities to what A tried to do Minato and how the move in the game functions Just take a look at this video and skip to 0:41 and you'll see what I mean: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0laS6Cdl0o--[[User:Itachi7000|Itachi7000]] (talk) 23:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Giving game names to unnamed manga techniques is nothing new. Omnibender - Talk - 23:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Plus what's the big deal? If a game-named manga technique has a name revealed in the manga, it can just be renamed, no big deal. I guess in a way, game names are sort of placeholders. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 00:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Ah, but usually what happens Omnibender is that the technique's generic name is replaced with the game name that seems to be what's throwing people off. I don't think that persons are used to game names being likened to things done in the manga/anime and then made "canon". What if its a case where Kishimoto never intended for it to be a techniques but we still have it here as canon? To me, at least, I don't know if its the same for others, but it looks odd (for want of a better word) to do it like that. I'm not sure if I just don't remember it being done until recently, or if it was true for the puppet techniques linked since those were before my time. Also, Sandaime should be listed as a user of this technique as well then no? He did attempt to attack Naruto in that manner as well.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:36, March 12, 2013 (UTC)I have contributed to this discussion knowing full-well that User:OmergaRasengan contributed to this discussion and am prepared for the fallout that my ensue, should there be any. Exactly my point, I agree completely. Perhaps Kishi never intended for it to be a technique on it's own. This way, we are passing on fanon/non-canon as canon ._. If it were it's own technique, A or others would have definitely pointed out like "this is my strongest move" or "beware Naruto, he is about to use Lightning Straight, it's widely known and recognized as the fastest attack yet"--Elveonora (talk) 19:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I am on the fence as to whether this is to be being considered a jutsu outside of the game.--''Deva '' 21:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Every instance of a manga/anime technique getting a game-derived name is appropriately pointed out in their respective articles. The two puppet techniques I linked above are examples of that, as is one of Danzō vacuum Wind Release techniques, and the Tsuchikage and Akatsuchi's golem technique. We don't know if Kishimoto intended any of them to be their own techniques, but short of a miraculous direct line to him for answering our every question at will, I don't a definite answer for his intent. Just because it's a technique, it doesn't mean they'd point it out. Several of Nagato's techniques as Pain did not receive names in the manga, and were revealed as their own flesh-out techniques in the databooks. As long as the article carries a note saying where the name originated from, I don't see the harm. And technically, A did call it his "strongest punch". It's rather odd that I'm arguing for keeping this as a manga/anime technique, when in the past I was against its creation, because all we had was a passing description, and the technique seemed generic enough, but since we'd have this as a game technique, it seems pointless to keep it as game only when he did the same thing namelessly in the manga. If it had been more explicitly named (Sword of Kagutsuchi vs Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi), then keeping it only as game would make sense. Once I'm through with the video game jutsu naming effort I'm going through, I fully intend to see is something that got a name in a game matches anything from manga and anime, but that's for a whole other discussion. And regarding the Third as a user, I'm not sure. He did intend to punch Naruto while clad in lightning, but I don't recall any instance of there being any indication of when the Third is at maximum power, unlike A. The confirmed used of this is when the user's Lightning Release Armour is at max power. If the Third can be proved to be at his max with the Lightning Armour, then I'll be ok with listing him as a user. Omnibender - Talk - 21:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :: http://youtu.be/H0laS6Cdl0o?t=44s Hair-spikes. Also look closely at the rest of the sequence. --Questionaredude (talk) 22:53, March 12, 2013 (UTC) But can I ask where did we get the name for the technique If we're all confused It would be better If we knew where we got the name from because nobody trusted each other when the article was to be created you've stated you were against It aswell omnibender, If this has an appropriate name from the manga then that would be suitable but at the moment I'm not happy with the current arguments about the technique--Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 22:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :From Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. It was referenced in the Manga/Anime with a descriptive phrase though.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 22:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::The name "Lightning Straight" comes from Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. In that game, A has two available ultimate techniques. One is Liber Bomb, the other is this one. They're visible both as subbed text when A uses this technique during a fight, and in the character selection screen, where ultimate and regular ninjutsu appear. Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Debut Did A use this technique against Jūgo after his transformation during the Five Kage Summit Arc (Chapter #462 and Episode #202 to be exact)? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yes (talk) 23:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Not unless he was using his Lightning Release Armour at its strongest. I don't recall anything implying his attack at that time was at its top speed. Omnibender - Talk - 15:29, June 8, 2013 (UTC)